Your Girlfriend
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: Duo and Heero are out house shopping when someone says something about Duo to Heero. Third to House Hunting


**Your Grilfriend**

**

* * *

**

Duo groaned." Heero~." Violet eyes clouded. "I'm bored."

"Then go do something." Heero sighed as his eyes shifted over the living room sets again.

Duo gave him a glare and flopped down on one of the couches. "I'm in hell aren't I."

Heero tapped Duo's feet, he lifted them long enough for Heero to sit down. "How many stores are we going to 'Ro?"

Heero's head fell back against the couch. "Until we find a living room set."

"I'm tired 'Ro. Can we finish tomorrow?" Duo whined.

"Sounds good."

"Thank you god." Duo groaned. "Buy towels, shampoo, condition, a change of clothes and soap. Then we can finally leave and go home." Duo was up and walking away in two seconds. Heero groaned but followed his friend. Duo drug him through the store to the clothing department first. "You need a new wardrobe 'Ro. That'll be the first thing we do after everything is in the house." He muttered.

"Great." Heero groaned. "Why?"

Duo stopped shuffling through the pants and turned to him. "You seriously need to ask."

Heero sighed heavily. "Isn't it easier to just agree with me?" Duo shot him a grin and promptly turned back to the pants. He held out two pairs to Heero. Heero took with a sigh and watched Duo wander off to the shirts.

Snickering from his left had his eyes shifting from Duo's back. "Man, you poor soul. Your girlfriend got you shopping? Poor guy." The man shook his head.

Heero blinked and looked back to Duo. A deep, dark chuckle passed his lips. "Something like that."

The man raise an eyebrow. "Not your girlfriend, wish she was though?"

"Kind of." A small smirk formed on his lips as he walked away from the man and toward Duo. He stopped behind Duo, covering his hand with his own. "You know people are true idiots. Honestly, I don't see how anyone can mistake you for a girl." Heero snickered as sarcasm floated on every word.

Duo turned his head toward Heero and caught sight of the man. "Oh? And who made this mistake?" A smirk playing at his lip.

Heero dropped his head on Duo's shoulder and laughed into the black material. "We should go Duo, before you kill that man." Heero grabbed the two shirts Duo had and pulled the muttering teen from the clothing department. After grabbing the other things Duo mentioned they headed to the check out aisle.

It was out in the parking lot that Duo caught sight of the man.

"YO!" Duo shouted and the other man turned. "If you hadn't been checking out my ass, you would have noticed that I'm fully male!" Duo shouted, heat and venom in his voice. He snickered darkly as the man paled and ran to his car.

"That wasn't very nice Duo." Heero shook his head. "Poor man, you probably scared him for life."

Duo laughed as they slid into Heero's car. "Food?"

"Pizza or Chinese."

"Pizza." The ride was spent in relative silence. They got the pizza and headed back to the house. Duo grabbed the bags as Heero grabbed the pizza.

"Keys?" Duo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Front pocket." Heero grunted. Duo was thankful for the surrounding darkness, it hid the blush.

"R-right." Duo shoved his hand in Heero's jeans. He pulled out the keys and unlocked the door.

They kicked off their shoes and walked into the living room. Duo dropped the bags in the entrance way and stretched. "Okay, so we have two days before everything will get here right?"

"Hai. The living room and kitchen tomorrow?" Heero asked as he sat down carefully with the pizza. He placed it on the floor gently.

"Then we buy paint and start on that right away."

"After everything's delivered,"

"We go buy everything else." Duo picked up a slice of pizza. "Sounds like a plan."

They joked and carried on with each other late into the night. Duo ended up passing out on Heero.

"Baka." Heero whispered as he ran a hand through Duo's bangs. He gazed down at the form laying across his legs for a second before going back to the papers Une had given him a few days ago.

**~END~**

**

* * *

**

*snorts* Poor Duo....always being the center of unwanted attention....BWAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHA!!!!! ~VED Third fic to House Hunting


End file.
